Inturrupted
by SkyRocket727
Summary: This is a fanfic based off the most embarrassing day in my entire life, written P&F style. Rated T for suggestive themes.


**So I was reading a P&F fanfiction yesterday that I can't remember the name of. Anyways, it made me think of an extremely embarrassing event that happened to me six months ago, but I remember every moment perfectly. I've never told anyone before, but that story, and also when my friend and I were playing truth or dare and she asked me the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me (I lied), gave me a random shot of inspiration for this. Seeing as no one knows who I am in real life, I felt like turning my story into a fanfiction, using P&F characters in the place of me, my boyfriend, and his older sister. In the story, Phineas(my bf) and Isabella(me) are a couple, age 17 (no that's not how old we were but whatever), and Candace is 23 (his sisters real age when it happened).**

**And now, here comes the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me, P&F style. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Phineas basically had Isabella pinned down on his bed, but she wasn't complaining. Okay, maybe she couldn't move her arms, but she knew that she was stronger than him, and could easily escape any time she wanted to. Still, it was fun to pretend to be helpless. Phineas was straddling her, grinning widely, pleased at being in charge for once. They were both dressed in their bare essentials, Isabella is some ridiculous fancy lace bra that Phineas had insisted she wear.<p>

"Can I get up now?" she asked innocently. Phineas smirked.

"Fine, but I'm still in charge, okay?" he asked. Isabella laughed.

"Fine. Now let me up!" she said. Phineas rolled his eyes playfully and got up off of her, only to have her rear up on him, rolling him over off the bed and onto the ground. Isabella was now on top of him, but at least he could move his arms.

"Hey, you cheated!" he accused her, still grinning. She rolled her eyes and rolled them over so that he was now on top.

"Better?" she asked, and they both laughed.

"Much," he answered, leaning down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, and he slowly slid his hands down her body to her waist.

* * *

><p>(Okay, I'm leaving this middle part out because it was very personal. The part you just read was edited a bit, for reasons that should be obvious. The embarrassing part is coming up now, starting I think five minuets after the last part)<p>

* * *

><p>Phineas and Isabella were so focused on each other, that they weren't registering anything outside their own little world of just the two of them. They had relocated back onto the bed, because his floor was getting kind of uncomfortable. In fact, they were so focused on each other, that neither of them heard the faint knock on the door. And none of them were prepared for what happened the moment the door opened.<p>

"Hey Phineas, do you know where my hairdryer i-"

Candace cut off, her eyes widening at the scene in front of her. Phineas and Isabella looked up to see her standing in the doorway. She quickly whipped around, about to leave.

Let me tell you, there is nothing more embarrassing than your boyfriends sister walking in on the two of you having sex. Nothing.

"Would you like me to close the door?" Candace managed to get out, her voice hoarse. Phineas and Isabella struggled to get a blanket over them, the former uttering all kinds of profanity.

"That would be nice," said Isabella, blushing like crazy. Candace nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. Phineas seemed to be in a state of shock, not really able to move, while Isabella got herself out of Phineas' grasp and stood up, holding her hands to the sides of her heads. She quickly found her clothes, getting them on as swiftly as she could, her thoughts whizzing through her head faster than she could process. She picked up Phineas' clothes and tossed them at him, which seemed to give him the ability to move again. He put them back on, and the two of them sat down on the bed, trying to decide what to do now.

"Should we go talk to her?" Phineas asked his girlfriend. Isabella nodded.

"Umm, yeah, maybe we should."

Of course they knew how even more embarrassing that would be for everyone, but they figured that it would be better than not saying anything at all. Still, the two of them sat there for a good ten minutes before Isabella slowly stood up.

"C'mon Phineas, lets get this over with," she said, taking a deep breath and reaching out her hand to him. After a few seconds, Phineas took her hand and the two of them walked out of his room. Candace wasn't in her room, but they hadn't heard her leave, so they knew that she was still in the house. As it turns out, she was sitting on the couch in the living room downstairs, staring blankly at the wall. When she saw Phineas and Isabella coming down the stairs, she blushed deeply, turning her head away from them. The couple sat themselves down on the couch opposite Candace, deciding it would be best to start the conversation right away.

"Umm, Candace, I think we need to talk," said Phineas, looking extremely embarrassed. Isabella would have thought he looked cute if it wasn't for the current situation. Candace slowly turned her head to them, her expression unreadable, other than the obvious blush that was painted on all their faces at the moment.

"I don't think there's anything we need to say," she said calmly, not looking straight at them, but who could blame her? She had just seen something that no one ever needed to see.

"First off, can we all agree to never speak of this moment ever again to anyone after we're done talking?" asked Isabella. Phineas and Candace both nodded, and Isabella sighed quietly in relief. Of course this wasn't something that they would go around telling to everyone they knew, but Candace might be so inclined to mention it to her and Phineas' parents, who would not be very pleased with it.

"You guys aren't mad at me, right?" asked Candace, still staring at the wall next to them.

"Of course not, it's not your fault we didn't hear you knock," assured Phineas. "You did knock- right?"

"Of course I knocked," she answered, looking slightly exasperated at the thought.

"Yeah, it's fine Candace. We should have been paying more attention," said Isabella.

"You guys seemed kind of busy," she said, making Phineas and Isabella blush crazily. Candace sighed.

"Sorry, I don't mean to make this more awkward then it needs to be," she said, looking down.

"It's okay," assured Isabella, not believing that she was actually having this conversation. No one quiet knew what to say next, so they sat in an awkward silence for a minute or two, before Phineas just had to say something.

"Look sis. None of us tell anyone or say anything about it to each other, and we're good. That includes mom and dad, okay?"

Candace glanced to her brother and then away again.

"Fine. But you guys are just so young, and I-"

"Candace!" Phineas exclaimed, while Isabella's blush continued to deepen. She figured that she should stay quiet and let the siblings talk it out.

"I'm sorry," Candace said. "but it's true! I mean, this is a big commitment and if anything goes wrong then you could-"

"Oh my God Candace, don't even go there!" Phineas nearly shouted, and Isabella started feeling like a third wheel in the room, but she didn't want to bother them, so she just sat there awkwardly as she listened to her boyfriend get "the talk" from his older sister.

"Look, if someone doesn't tell you guys now, then you'll regret it in two years, trust me."

* * *

><p>(Okay, you guys SO don't need to hear the next bit of conversation, trust me. I'm going to skip twenty minutes now)<p>

* * *

><p>Isabella stood in the kitchen, still blushing wildly while Phineas and Candace talked loudly in the other room. She had tried to duck out near the beginning of the conversation, but to her embarrassment, Candace had made her stay. Isabella was convinced that that was the second most embarrassing thing that had ever happened. After ten minutes of you don't even want to know, Phineas had told her to wait in the kitchen while he yelled at his sister. Isabella was happy to oblige, leaving the room in a hurry. Now she waited for Phineas to come and get her.<p>

Finally, about ten minutes after she had left, Phineas walked into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets. He wordlessly held out his hand, which Isabella took, and together they walked back into the living room, sitting back down on the couch. Candace was still sitting on her couch, looking thoughtful. As soon as they sat down she started talking.

"I think we're done with this conversation now. So from this point on, none of us ever talk about this ever again. I won't tell my parents, or Isabella's, and we try to go on as if this never happened. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Phineas and Isabella together. And with that Candace nodded, stood up, and walked away, leaving Phineas and Isabella sitting there together, not feeling any less awkward than before.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is almost exactly what happened, except for I edited out the swearing and the two scenes. Also, I did ask my boyfriend for permission to put this on here. In my defence, he brought it up first. Basically we were talking and he accidentally mentioned it, meaning that the promise was broken, so I could now talk to him about it. I just called him and briefly asked if it was okay. He said fine as long I didn't use our names, and edited our the more personal scenes, which I did. Because of that day, we now don't even kiss without first checking to see if there's anyone in the house. It's still extremely awkward talking to his sister, but at least we actually CAN talk now, unlike the first three months. Lets just say, no one else knows about it, nor will they ever, and my boyfriend and I are closer than ever now (which may be weird but it's true). Yeah, let me know what you thought of my most embarrassing secret.<strong>


End file.
